1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a duty correction circuit for correcting the duty of a clock.
2. Related Art
A general duty correction circuit compares a high pulse width with a low pulse width of a clock and corrects the duty ratio of the clock according to a comparison result. Since such a duty correction circuit compares the high pulse width with the low pulse width of the clock several times and completes the clock duty correction, a long time is required until the duty correction is completed. Furthermore, in the general duty correction circuit that compares the high pulse width with the low pulse width of the clock, that is, detects the duty of the clock, since offset exists, it is difficult to accurately detect the duty of the clock and there is a limitation in a frequency range of a clock subject to the duty correction, that is, a clock which is input to the duty correction circuit.